Permanent December
by JFresh21
Summary: Derek needs to feel like someone cares for him back. Scott wants to be that person that Derek can trust. Their little arrangement doesn't stop after one night. Bad Summary, Better Story I Promise.
1. Chapter 1

So I Fell In Love With Teen Wolf The Second That It Came Out. And For Some Reason, I Love Derek And Scott Together! So This Is An Idea That Popped Into My Head When I Was Listening To The Song Permanent December By Miley Cyrus, The Song Is Slightly Different Than How The Story Is Going To Go, But The Title Fits. Hope You Enjoy!(:

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>Trust<strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember how he had gotten to where he was now. Sure, he knew exactly where he was and how far away it was from civilization, but he didn't know why he had showed up. Sometimes, Scott McCall just knew that he was too nice, that people used that kindness to their advantage. But never in a million years would Scott think that he would be getting used by Derek Hale.<p>

Derek, the town badass that never seemed to be seen unless he wanted to be, had sent Scott a text message earlier that night asking him to come over. Initially, Scott said that he would just ignore it. But then he remembered that reason that Derek had his number in the first place...Derek was a werewolf. Just like Scott was. Of course, Scott was only sixteen and naïve when it came to the rules of being a werewolf, but Derek was twenty-three, and the new Alpha.

Something about those facts made Scott jump up and ride his beaten up mountain bike through the woods to the burned down Hale house. The outside was very creepy. Everything from the porch steps to the shingled roof was charred. The windows were still in place, but some had permanent smoke damage to the rims and where completely dirty. Scott had been there before, but the last time had been three weeks ago when Derek, Scott, Stiles (Scott's best friend), and Allison and Mr. Argent had killed Derek's uncle, the Alpha, and Derek became the new leader of the town's werewolf pack. (Which as of now only consisted of Scott and Derek.)

Scott walked up to the door and thought about whether or not he should knock. His thoughts were soon eliminated as the door opened itself. Derek stood in the doorway in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. His black hair was messy and his skin looked pale and worn.

"Dude, Derek, are you okay?" Scott asked taking notice to his fellow wolf's odd appearance.

Derek rolled his blue green eyes and turned his tattooed back on Scott. Without awaiting an invitation inside, Scott crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him.

"Derek, I'm talking to you!" Scott yelled as he followed the other male into a dark room that appeared to once be a kitchen.

The room looked like the rest of the house did-as if it would collapse at any minute. Cabinet doors hang from their hinges, floor boards were either missing or were bent upward. The stove was black from what Scott assumed to be from the fire. There was an island in the middle of the room which had two old boxes of pizza and a white grocery bag that seemed new. Derek sat at a dining table on the far side of the room, next to the window that was illuminating the room with the light from the moon.

Scott walked toward Derek, stopping to look in the bag. There was a bottle of 1800 Tequila, a pack of cigarettes, and a tin of chocolate chip cookies.

"I didn't know that you liked cookies." Scott said attempting to get a response. He sat in the chair furthest from the other male.

"Yeah well there is a lot you don't know Scott." Derek said and looked up at Scott with empty eyes.

Scott forced himself to look anywhere besides Derek. "Is there a reason that you called me over here?"

Derek stood up and retrieved the bottle of liquor, cigarettes and cookies. He came back to the table and sat directly next to Scott.

"Today," he paused. "Today is my sister's birthday. And I heard that its bad to celebrate alone, or to drink by yourself. And in case you didn't know, not many people like me here. So, you're the only person that I knew would come. That and you're the only person I want to see me like this." Derek explained and then took a long swig of tequila.

It all made sense to Scott in that moment. Derek trusted him enough to be there at his lowest. Scott opened the container with the cookies and took one for himself. He picked up a second one and held it to Derek. The two locked eyes at the gesture before Derek bent his head down and bit into the cookie as Scott held it for him.

This continued until the cookies were gone and Derek was still drinking his tequila. Derek went for the cigarettes and Scott made a noise of disapproval.

"What?" Derek asked.

Scott thought the noise was made in his head and not out loud. "I don't like when people smoke." He answered simply.

"Why the fuck not?" Derek scoffed. Scott winced at the tone in his voice. Derek had never curses in front of, or at him before. He felt a sting in his chest.

"My dad smoked, and he died of lung cancer four years ago." Scott looked down at his scuffed up tennis shoes.

He looked up at the sound of plastic being crinkled. Derek had balled the pack of smokes up in his hand and tossed them on the floor. Scott smile weakly and Derek nodded back.

The two sat in silence for a moment as Derek continued to drink. Scott looked at his phone and saw that it was one in the morning.

"I think I should go home. I have school tomorrow." It was Thursday and tomorrow was the Varsity lacrosse game.

"Stay with me." It wasn't a question.

Scott looked into Derek's eyes and knew that he was hurting. He sighed and nodded in agreement. Scott stood up and helped Derek stand. He led him up there stairs with minimal difficulties.

The bedroom that Derek slept in was different from the other rooms. The walls were redone and painted a midnight blue. There was a king sized bed against the wall with a brass metal railed headboard with iron flowers in different spots. Scott laid Derek on the bed. He then took his own shoes and socks off. He removed his grey hoodie and t-shirt. Left in his jeans, Scott climbed on the bed and got under the black comforter. As he started to doze off, a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and his back is pressed against a firm chest.

"I love you Scotty." Derek mumbled.

Scott was shocked. He didn't know what to say back, so he didn't say anything. He just fell asleep against Derek's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Back Readers And Fans! Also Welcome Any New Viewers! I'm So Glad That So Many People Liked The Story And I Hope That You Continue To Read It. So The Game Plan Is To Post At Least Twice A Week, Just Know That I Am In Sports And If I Forget To Post Or Simply Don't Post, Send Me A Message Or Something To Remind Me And Get Me Back, Okay? Thanks Guys(:

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>"Love" Bi-polar<strong>

* * *

><p>When Scott woke up, all he felt was cold. His back was bare and the warmth he had felt all night long was no longer there. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. The walls were bare blue and the light came from the larger window on the wall next to the bed he was laying on. He remembered then that he was in Derek's bed, in Derek's room, at Derek's house.<p>

He slowly got up from the bed and stretched to relieve the stiffness in his back. He picked his shirt up off the floor and threw it on as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. He looked around and sighed at the sight of the burned home.

"Derek?" He called looking for the older boy.

He didn't get a response, so he walked around the house looking for him. When Scott heard the sound of water running from behind a closed door, he walked up to it and knocked. "Derek?" He called.

"Yeah, come on in." Derek replied.

Scott opened the door and walked in. Derek was standing in the shower, completely exposed. There was no shower curtain hanging which left Scott with a full sight of Derek's body. It wasn't surprising that Derek had an amazing build (Scott figured that years of running and hunting would do that to a person). But for some reason, seeing Derek like this, completely naked, wet, and exposed, Scott felt as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Like what you see there Scotty?" Derek had a smug look on his face.

Scott however was a deep red at this point. Sure he had seen naked guys before, he was on an all boys lacrosse team after all and they shared the shower area. But it was different seeing Derek Hale in nothing but his skin. It was…special.

Scott cleared his throat and looked away to the mirror that was fogged up from the steam coming from the hot water. "I think that I should go. I have school and practice today and I still need to go home and change."

"Why don't you just wait and I'll drive you home and then to school?" Derek picked up his bottle of shower gel and squeezed some into his hand before rubbing it over his well defined chest and abs.

Scott knew that he was doing it on purpose, but he wasn't going to fall for it, whatever it was. Nothing like this had ever happened to Scott before. He never felt like it did right now with Derek with anyone else. Derek made him nervous and giddy for some reason. Maybe it was the power Derek had over him. Derek was now his Alpha, his boss. But in this moment, Derek was just a hot guy trying to put the moves on him.

"No really, it's okay. I'll just ride my bike." Scott turned around to leave, but faster than he could put his hand on the doorknob, Derek appeared in front of him, dripping wet.

Derek's eyes were glowing blue and he snarled lowly. "You can wait." He said in a low tone that sent shivers up Scott's spine.

"Derek, please." Scott said looking down hat his wrist. Derek had a strong grip on it and Scott could feel it bruising.

Derek looked down and then released Scott. He brought the tender wrist to his mouth and places a kiss to it. Scott was shocked. He never had been so intimate with another guy before, and for that guy to be Derek Hale, he was even more shaken up about it.

Without saying another word, Derek hopped back into the shower, his back facing Scott. Scott collected himself long enough to walk into the bedroom and pick up his hoodie and put on his socks and shoes. He sat on the bed and waited for Derek to be done with his shower and to get ready.

Derek walked into the room with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He looked at Scott and smiled. "You know, you can make yourself at home."

Scott shifted on the bed slightly. "Why would I do that?" He asked curiously.

Derek laughed as he took his towel off and put on a pair of tight boxer briefs. "Because hopefully, you'll be coming over more to spend time with me."

"Why would you want to spend more time with me?" Scott asked just as curious if not more.

Derek turned around. His face was straight and his eyes lingered on Scott for a long time. He walked over to the young teen and picked him up by his shirt. Scott's heart raced a hundred miles faster than it even had. He was relieved with Derek set him down on his feet. Derek was a few inches taller than Scott and had to look down on the boy. Scott looked up at his Alpha with worried eyes.

Derek's hand wrapped around Scott's neck while his other pulled him in closer by the younger boy's waist.

"Because I love you Scott." Derek said.

Derek then lowered his mouth to Scott's. Scott, at first, didn't know what to do. He was so taken aback that he stood there without any movement. Derek took note of this and pulled back, disappointed that he had showed his feelings for the other boy and had been rejected.

As Derek turned to walk away, Scott reached out and pulled his arm. Scott threw his arms around Derek's neck and reattached their lips. This time, Scott took control and allowed Derek to kiss him. Derek wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and pulled him closer. Scott's hands moved from Derek's neck, to his hair, and then down to claw at Derek's bare chest.

The kissing increased and turned both males on. Scott could feel Derek's erection threw the boxers, and made him think about how good Derek had looked in the shower.

Scott however realized what he was doing and pulled his lips from Derek's for air. Derek nipped at Scott's bottom lip hungrily.

"I have to get to school." Scott said, letting his nerves get the best of him.

Derek nodded and untangled himself from his fellow wolf.

"Let me get dressed and I'll drop you off." The kindness in Derek's voice was gone, as well as the look of happiness Scott had seen briefly that morning. Instead, Derek was back to his hard exterior and intimidating demeanor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again Readers! So I Didn't Think That I Would Have To Say Anything, But I Guess I Have To. This Story Is Just Something That I Thought Of After The Season Finale Of Teen Wolf. It's Not Like I Am Making Money Off Of It or Anything, But Also, I Don't Need People Leaving Harsh Reviews Saying That Don't Like This Or That. If You Don't Like The Way That I'm Writing My Story, Feel Free To Start Your Own! I'm Just Writing Because I Love It. Don't Be Rude Because I'll Be Rude Back.

Now That That Is Out Of The Way, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.(:

**Chapter 3**  
><strong>Loose Ends<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek's black Camero pulled up to the drop off area of Beacon Hills High School. Scott unbuckled his seat belt but remained seated feeling like he needed a dismissal. He turned and looked at Derek's face. His cheeks and chin still had rough stubble that made him look just as hard as his face was in this moment.<p>

"Derek," Scott said just above a whisper.

The older male's head slowly and looked at Scott blankly. Scott sighed and then looked out of the window no longer wanting to say what he was going to say. Derek however was going to hear it anyways. He grabbed Scott's jaw and forced him to look at him again.

"Stop you're hurting me!" Scott exclaimed as he felt his jaw weaken.

Derek released him but continued to stare at him hard. "What were you going to say?"

Scott rubbing his sore jaw bone and tried to force back the tears of pain forming in the back of his eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Derek asked coldly.

"For driving me to school. For letting me spend the night. For trusting me to be there with you last night." Scoot said all at once. "For loving me."

The last one he had debated on saying. He was scared that if he said it, Derek would want him to say that he loved him back. Scott wasn't sure how he felt about Derek; he just knew that he cared about the old man a lot. But there was so much that Scott was unsure of. Like the fact that Derek was twenty three years old had obviously had more experience than Scott did. Also the fact that Derek was a man made Scott unsure. Scott had never felt like this for another male, but he couldn't stop himself when it came to Derek.

"You're welcome." Derek said plainly.

Scott nodded before collecting his backpack and preparing to leave.

"I'll come pick you up after school if you want." Derek said starting the car up again.

Scott turned and shook his head. "No it's okay. I have practice today so I'll just hang out at one of the other guy's house until we have to be back to warm up." Scott noticed the way Derek tensed up at being told no. "But I'd like it if you came and picked me up from practice."

Derek didn't respond. He just nodded and then unlocked the door for Scott to exit. Scott sighed but got out of the car willingly with no words spoken. Just as the door closed Derek sped out of the parking lot, and down the street.

Scott walked into the building of his school. He was greeted with a couple of wandering looks and even a few smiles. He reached his locker and put in the combination of his lock. As he started to pick out the books needed for his first two classes, he saw, from the corner of his eye, wavy, brown hair walking his way. He took a deep inhale and caught a whiff of a familiar perfume—Radiance by Brittney Spears. He only knew one person that wore that scent, and he knew it all too well.

"Hey Scott," Allison said gently as she stepped to her now ex-boyfriend.

Scott and Allison hadn't really seen much of each other since the night he and Derek had killed Derek's uncle that night in front of the Hale home. After the entire battle, and once Allison and her father had placed Allison's dead aunt in their car, Allison had came up to Scott and simply said: "We'll talk later. Just not now."

Later had been the next day when Allison sent him a text saying that she couldn't date him or be anything more than friends because it would be too difficult. At first Scott had been devastated, but after the first few hours of getting the message, he realized it was best if they didn't date. But the being friends part would be hard all on its own.

"Hi," Scott said nervously, putting his pre-calculus book into his backpack.

Allison moved a strand of his wavy brown hair behind her ear. "How's it been?"

Scott shrugged on his backpack and closed his locker before answering. "I've been good, I guess. What about you?"

"I've been hanging in there. I only have a few more hours left though." Allison said adjusting her folder in her arms.

Scott scrunched his face up. "What do you mean?"

Allison sighed and readjusted herself. "My dad thinks that it's a bad idea for us to stay here after everything that happened. You know, his job is to hunt werewolves, and now that he knows that you are a werewolf, and he knows how much I care for you, he said he 'doesn't have the heart to hunt you'. So we're moving."

Scott was in complete disbelief. He hadn't really thought about what would happen know that Allison's father knew he was not only a werewolf, but the alpha. It made sense that they would want to leave, but Scott didn't want Allison to leave. Even though they were just friends—and Scott had Derek now?—he had feelings for Allison. The relationship that he had with her was special. Even though for the most part he lied to her about whom he was and why he was always AWOL, he knew that they shared the same feelings for each other.

"When do you leave?" Scott asked.

"Tonight."

"You're gonna come back though right?" Scott asked fiddling with the straps on his backpack.

Allison shook her head as she bit down on her lip. "There's too much drama and stuff going on here. I think its best that I just stay away—for good."

Scott didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he didn't want Allison to go. He wanted to be able to see her, to talk to her, to be her friend.

He reached up and placed his hand under Allison's chin. He pulled her face to his and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. It wasn't a romantic kiss, just a simple good bye one. He knew that this was the last time they would be together, and he didn't want to regret anything.

"Take care." He said once the kiss had ended. Their foreheads rested against each other's for a brief second before Allison pulled away. She gave Scott one last look before she walked down the hall, her brown hair bouncing up and down as she walked.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I Know You Must All Hate Me! I Am SOOO Sorry That I Have Been AWOL For The Longest And Haven't Updated But I'm On Summer Break So I'm Going To Get Back To This Story. I Promise I'm Going To Stay With It! Please Review At The End And Tell Me What You Think. I Have A Great Plotline For This Story Now That I Hope You Will All Love. Thanks For Being Cooroprative!(:**

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy, are you feeling okay? You're like way off your game today." Stiles said as he and Scott walked to the bench on the side of the lacrosse field.<p>

Scott had to admit, he wasn't playing his best today. Practice or not, Scott was usually always into the sport and would get involved, but today he halfassed every play, he didn't care when he lost the ball or allowed the other side to score. In general, he just didn't feel like himself. Partly because Allison was probably long gone by now, but also because he had thought about the Derek-thing.

He had been sitting in third period Spanish 3, and because Mrs. Espinoza was out with the flu, the substitute hadn't made them do anything. So he sat in his seat with his iPod playing and it hit him. He had spent the night and briefly made out with Derek Hale. He was in shock. How could he have kissed Derek let alone sleep in the same bed with him. It just wasn't him. He wasn't gay, and on top of that he didn't have feelings for Derek!

But that was third period.

By the time Scott had gotten out of school and was in the locker room getting ready for practice, he had imagined many different scenarios of him and Derek together: living together, hunting and mating together, growing old together and all. So now, as he practiced poorly, Scott didn't know what to think or how he felt. And he definitely couldn't talk about this with Stiles.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't feel all that good." Scott lied.

He knew that he shouldn't lie to Stiles. Stiles was sensitive about things and lying to him wouldn't help that any. But he just didn't feel comfortable with talking to him about his sexuality crisis. Stiles couldn't take certain things seriously. (The whole werewolf thing had been a joke for a while up until the point that Scott almost killed him and everyone else in the town.) Scott didn't think he could handle _this_ being another thing for Stiles to joke about.

"Bring it in!" Coach yelled from the middle of the field. Scott and Stiles ran over to him together while the rest of the team also jogged it in.

"I wasn't that impressed with the way practice went today. McCall! You screwed up half the plays!" Scott let out a rough sigh. "But I'm not gonna say anything. The game's tomorrow and you idiots know what you have to improve on. Just know, if you screw up tomorrow, I'll start cutting people. Now disperse!"

Coach walked off the field mumbling things about being fired and making him look like an ass. Scott unstrapped his gloves and protective gear while Stiles and the rest of the team went to the locker room. Scott needed some time to himself.

Ten minutes later, he gathered his things and walked into the locker room just as all the other boys were getting dried off and getting dressed. He went to his locker that was in the middle of Stiles and the only other gay person he knew, Danny. Stiles had quickly dressed and left the locker room saying that he was in trouble for going through his dad's police reports once again. The rest of the guys quickly filed out and before he knew it, Scott was in the locker room alone.

Scott gathered his sports bag and all of his school things and started to walk out when he heard that the shower was still running. He walked into the shower room ready to turn off the running shower that he assumed that someone had absentmindedly left running. He stepped into the stalls and followed the sound of the falling water. He was greeted with a very wet, very naked Danny.

The other teen's eyes were closed as he lathered his scalp with shampoo. He was facing forward and Scott couldn't help but to stare at his teammate's rather large penis as water fell off of the circumcised head. The water fell from the spout and slid from Danny's broad shoulders, down to his incredible defined pecs, down to his delicious abs, and down his pelvis to fall from his large cock. Then the process repeated over again.

"Scott?" Danny said. Scott looked away from his teammate's penis and up to his eyes. Danny had his hands to his hair, still working in the shampoo.

Scoot cleared his throat. "Hey Danny!" He said nervously. "I just heard the water running and I thought maybe someone had left it on or something so I came to turn it off."

Danny nodded. "Well it's just me so you don't have to worry."

"Right," Scott nodded and then turned around and started to head back out to the locker room. As he was leaving the shower area he heard Danny shout out to him.

"Hope you liked what you saw Scott! Come back for more anytime you want!"

Scott walked out of the locker room and into the hallway of Beacon Hills High. He had so much going through his head right now. First with Allison leaving he felt remorse for the girl he had once been completely in love with. Then he had all these different thoughts about Derek and how he wanted the man but then didn't want him at the same time. Then he felt guilty for lying to Stiles. Now seeing Danny naked was just the icing on the cake. He walked out of the front doors of the school and saw the black Camero at the curb. Derek was leaning on the passenger side, his arms crossed over his chest and his sunglasses over his eyes.

Scott descended the stairs and walked up to his alpha.

"How was practice?" Derek asked; his voice very monotone.

Scott shrugged. "It wasn't the best but its whatever. No big deal."

Derek nodded and stood up from the car. He reached to Scott and grabbed his backpack as well as all of his practice gear. He opened the passenger door for Scott and waited for the boy to get in. He then threw Scott's things in the trunk and then got into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked.

Derek removed his sunglasses and started the car. He started to drive without answering the boy's question.

In Scott's mind he was freaking out. So many bad thoughts rushed through his mind. Was Derek mad at him? Was he going to kill him? What if Derek was going to kidnap him? Where the hell were they going?

"Can you relax please?" Derek said, his eyes still on the road. "When you're nervous you give off this scent."

Scott wrapped his arms around himself and sat up straighter in his seat.

"I'm not going to hurt you Scott." Derek stated.

"Then where are we going?" Scott had been looking out the window and had no clue as to where they were or which direction they were going.

Derek finally pulled into a dirt lot and turned the car off. The lot was empty. About a hundred feet from the lot was a big grass field that showed no sign of other people. Scott started panic again.

Derek turned to Scott and his eyes were dead serious.

"Scott, I know you might not love me, but I love you a lot. And I mean that I love you as a lover not as a brother or any wolfpack bullshit you might think. I have genuine feelings for you, and I think you might even be my mate. I don't expect you to love me back, but I would appreciate it if you didn't stomp on my heart." Derek said.

Scott wrinkled his brow. "Stomp on your heart? I didn't do anything."

"Looking at Danny and lusting over him? Yeah, you kind of stomped on my heart."

Scott opened his mouth to defend himself but Derek raised his hand to silence him. "You don't have to explain. Just, just give me a chance to show you that I care for you."

He didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded. Derek leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Scott's cheek and then got out of the car.

"C'mon!" Derek said. "I have something for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Once Again Readers. I Must Apologize For Being Absent For A While But I Have A Lot Going On. Yes I'm On Vacation But I Also Have Other Things Going On But Nevermind That. I Am Going To Be Changing The Course Of This A Little Bit Thanks To A Review I Recieved That Gave Me A Fantastic Idea! So Expect Some Twists Of Events. This Chapter Is Fluffy And Cute So I Hope You Enjoy. And I'm Thinking That A Sex Scene Will Be Coming Into The Plot Sometime Soon So Be Prepared.**

**But Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Permanent December<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 5: Teasing And Jokes<strong>

Scott was skeptical to get out of the car but he did. He closed his door behind him and started walking toward the man waiting for him. When he reached Derek he looked up into his eyes and waited for directions. Derek looked down at the boy and then looked out to the field. Scott could tell he wanted to say something but he wasn't going to. Remembering what Derek had said only moments ago about giving him a chance, Scott reached over and took the tall male's hand in his hand. Derek's head looked down at their entangled hands and then to Scott.

All Scott could do was give a weak smile. Derek nodded and then tightened his grip on the teen's hand.

Derek led the way onto the field. They pass about a yard of grass and Derek could sense that Scott was getting tired. Without saying anything, Derek scoops the teen into his arms and begins to run the remainder of the way.

Scott would have protested but by the time realization set in on what was going on, the older male was already slowing down and setting him back on his feet. Scott looked around and took in his surroundings. They were at a clearing right next to a small lake. The grass was a fair green; there were stones on the outskirts of the grass right before the water. Down the way Scott's wolf senses picked up on a waterfall about a mile away.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked.

Derek reached at the hem of his shirt and started to pull it over his head. "Well I know you had practice today so I thought maybe you'd want to relax with a nice little swim."

Scott looked at the water and thought that a swim would be nice.

He looked back at Derek just in time to see the older man tossing his skin-tight black boxer briefs in the pile of the rest of his clothes. Derek stood there in the nude, like he had been earlier that day, and looked at Scott.

"Are you going to take your clothes off or are you going to go in with them on?" Derek asked with a weak smirk.

Scott was tempted to act like a five year old and stick his tongue out at him, but instead he just rolled his eyes and smiled. He started taking off his clothes, and as he was getting his jeans off Derek ran from his location and jumped into the lake.

Derek came up from under the water and flipped his wet hair out of his face. He looked at Scott and smiled.

"Come in." Derek said almost in a whisper.

Scott slipped his grey boxer briefs—which were similar to Derek's, just not as tight—off and then tip toed to the edge of the lake. He dipped his foot in to get a feel for how the water felt, but Derek wrapped his hand around his ankle and pulled him in.

Scott went underwater and was in shock from the sudden impact. He fought to get back above water, and once he was finally up, he gasped for air. Derek was floating on the surface not too far from him, and he was chuckling at the young wolf's reaction. Scott scrunched his eyebrows together and made a face that was somewhere between frowning and scolding.

"Awe, come on babe. I was just joking." Derek pleaded. He swam to the pouting boy and wrapped his arms around his naked waist.

Scott tried to push him away. "No! I'm mad at you." Scott pushed the Alpha's strong chest and then tried to swim away.

Derek however grabbed his leg and pulled him back again. This time he picked Scott up and forced the boy to wrap his legs around his waist. He held Scott's weight as he looked up into the teen's eyes. He ran he hand through the boy's hair and pushed it back out of his face.

"I said I'm sorry Scotty, please forgive me." Derek then leaned up and pressed his lips against Scott's. The kiss was short and soft, but it showed the passion Derek was trying to imply. "Do you forgive me babe?"

Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Suddenly nothing mattered but Derek. All the thoughts he had been feeling before; not wanting to like Derek, not trusting him, being afraid and unsure of the man—they all disappeared. He no longer cared the he nearly drowned because of Derek's "joke". All that matter than there was a man here that was caring for him. He was trying to be the guy Scott wanted to be with. He was trying and that's all that mattered.

Scott leaned down and attached his lips to Derek's. He moved his lips around with the older man's and continued until he felt Derek's tongue begging for entrance. Scott allowed his tongue to come in and explore his mouth. He liked the feeling of the male's warm tongue inside of his mouth. Scott began to suck on it and play with it with his own tongue. When it finally became too much, and he was losing air, Scott pulled back. He left his forehead resting against the others.

"You know, if I'm going to get kissing like that every time I pull you into the water without you being ready, I might just bring you here every day." Derek teased.

Scott didn't resist this time, and he stuck his tongue out at Derek. He then detached himself from him and pushed the older wolf underwater. He swam away and hopped out of the water. He grabbed him clothes and started to get dressed as fast as he could. He then grabbed Derek's and ran to the car.

"Oh so you want to play games I see!" Derek shouted as he saw Scott running with his clothes.

Scott smiled as he saw the naked male running from the lake to the care. He couldn't help but watch his meaty cock bounce up and down as he ran.

Derek finally reached the car and picked Scott up and spun him around in many circles. Scott squealed and laughed. When he was set down Derek attacked his lips and left him breathless.

"You're so going to pay for that later." Derek whispered before getting dressed.

**A/N: Please Review And Tell Me What You Think.**


End file.
